


This Entire Chat is Hell and I am Leaving

by hastalastagimmeeyourpasta (haetalie101)



Series: Dysfunctional Families [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actual Hell, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Finally, Girls Kissing, M/M, angie is savage, just in case you didn't know, more plot in this one, more typos, my sweet children kiss, not as trash the last one, poor phillipé, the revolutionary squad as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/hastalastagimmeeyourpasta
Summary: phillipé’s sister: hellophillipé’s father: we’ve been expecting youphillipé: please god no





	

**Author's Note:**

> this part is more plot oriented
> 
> i say as if i actually have a plot
> 
> i don't
> 
> i make this up as i go along
> 
> anyways,,,
> 
> Hamiltons:   
> Alex- 42- fuckinfiteme  
> Eliza- 41- purecinnamonroll  
> Phillip- 20- francesno  
> Angie- 19- pianoprodigy  
> Alex Jr- 18- fuckboi 4000  
> John- 15- not#weakone  
> James- 13- #weakone  
> Will- 9  
> Eliza Jr- 5  
> Baby Phil- nine months
> 
> Laurens:  
> John- 42- i like turtles more than i like u  
> Frances- 19- francesyes  
> Martha- 37- betterthanu  
> Henry Jr.- 33- juniorgman  
> James- 31- jemmyjames  
> Mary- 26- smolone
> 
> Lafayette:  
> Laf- 42- fightingfrenchman  
> Adrienne-39- ouiouibaguette  
> Anastasie Louise Pauline- 23- togetherinparis  
> Georges Washington Louise Gilbert-21- georgeswashingturnt  
> Marie Antoinette Virginie-18- pepperpotts

phillipé: who did this

 

phillipé’s sister: hello

 

phillipé’s father: we’ve been expecting you

 

phillipé: please god no

 

phillipé’s mother: i am so sorry Philip

 

phillipé’s mother: they made me do it

 

phillipé’s sister: what are you talking about

 

phillipé’s fuckboi bro: it was your idea, mom

 

phillipé’s mother: you shut up or you’re not getting that X-Box for Christmas

 

phillipé’s fuckboi bro: I’M GETTING AN X-BOX FOR X-MAS

 

phillipé: this entire chat is hell and i am leaving

 

_ phillipé has left the chat. _

 

phillipé’s sister: oh no you don’t

 

_ phillipé’s sister has added phillipé to the chat. _

 

phillipé: LET ME LEAVE THIS HELL ANGIR

 

phillipé’s sister: ANGIR

 

phillipé: FUCK NO

 

phillipé’s father: ANGIR

 

phillipé’s mother: ANGIR

 

phillipé’s fuckboi bro: ANGIR

 

phillipé’s nice brother: ANGIR

 

phillipé’s #weak brother: ANGIR

 

phillipé’s #weak brother: also can someone help me change my name? i asked dad but he changed it to this

 

phillipé’s mother: ALEXANDER

 

phillipé’s father: shit

 

\---------------------------------------

phillipé: HERE TOO ANGIE

 

pianoprodigy: of course

 

pianoprodigy: where else

 

_ phillipé has kicked pianoprodigy from the  _ BRBSINNING  _ group chat. _

 

_ phillipé has changed their name. _

 

francesno: there that’s better

 

francesno: also who changed the chat name

 

francesyes: i’m pretty sure it was Georges

 

georgeswashingturnt: who??? me???

 

pepperpotts: i saw him change it this morning

 

georgeswashingturnt: hey no fair pepper!!

 

georgeswashingturnt: i didn’t tell anybody about you messaging Lizzie~ last night

 

pepperpotts: DONT YOU DARE YOU IGNORANT SLUT

 

togetherinparis: ooooh who’s ~Lizzie~???

 

pepperpotts: DON’T YOU DARE GEORGES OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT

 

georgeswashingturnt: i’m not sure, but the only Lizzie I’ve ever seen her talking to is Lizzie Smith 

 

francesyes: who??

 

georgeswashingturnt: do you remember that time that that girl cussed out James Wilson for saying that “sluts deserve to be raped”

 

francesyes: YES

 

francesyes: ugh Wilson is such a dick tbh

 

francesyes: so that’s her??

 

georgeswashingturnt: yep

 

francesyes: @pepperpotts i approve

 

pepperpotts: good???

 

pepperpotts: but guys it’s not like we’re gonna immediately start making out just because we’ve talked for a little bit

 

francesyes: well, do you like her??

 

pepperpotts:...yes

 

togetherinparis: then ask her out!!!!!

 

pepperpotts: maybe later

 

francesyes: thats fine

 

francesyes: just as long as you do it eventually

 

_ togetherinparis added pianoprodigy to the  _ BRBSINNING  _ group chat. _

 

togetherinparis: she wanted back in

 

francesyes: you probably shouldn’t have done that 

 

togetherinparis: yep

 

_ pianoprodigy changed their name. _

 

phillipé’s sister: fight me phillipé

 

francesno: lets do it then

 

phillipé’s sister: your dorm in an hour?

 

francesno: sure

 

francesyes: oh i am so have to see this

 

togetherinparis: want to walk there together?

 

francesyes: of course

 

francesyes: we can discuss ~Lizzie~ on the way there

 

pepperpotts: oh no you’re not

 

pepperpotts: i’m coming with you just to make sure you don’t

 

togetherinparis: ugh fine

 

georgeswashingturnt: I’m coming too!

 

togetherinparis: of course you are

 

francesyes: we can meet up in the dining hall

 

francesyes: i’m hella hungry

 

\------------------------------------------------

togetherinparis: ugh you two seriously suck

 

pepperpotts: ???

 

georgeswashingturnt: ^^

 

togetherinparis: the purpose of me walking with Frances to Phillipé’s dorm was so that I could flirt with her more

 

georgeswashingturnt: you could have done that with us there

 

togetherinparis: no i couldn’t have

 

togetherinparis: Georges, you would have been making comments under your breath making her either uncomfortable or completely focused on you

 

togetherinparis: Pepper, you would have encouraged me or would have very obviously told me to ask her out

 

georgeswashingturnt: damn you right

 

pepperpotts: yeah you are

 

pepperpotts: we’re sorry Ana

 

pepperpotts: do you want us to back out

 

georgeswashingturnt: awwww but i want to see Angie kick Phillipé’s ass

 

pepperpotts: we can say that we have to make a quick stop first and you can have your alone time then

 

togetherinparis: that sounds okay

\------------------------------------------------

 

pepperpotts: hey I forgot

 

pepperpotts: Georges and I have to stop and pick up a package our parents sent us

 

francesyes: we can wait for you guys if you want

 

georgeswashingturnt: the line there typically takes forever though

 

georgeswashingturnt: you guys just go on ahead

 

francesyes: oh okay

 

francesyes: if that’s what you guys want

 

pepperpotts: we wouldn’t you two to have to wait for us for too long

 

francesyes: it wouldn’t trouble us, but again

 

francesyes: if that’s what you want

 

francesyes: that just gives us more time to make snacks to eat during the fight

 

georgeswashingturnt: you mean the five seconds before phillipé gets knocked out by angie

 

francesyes: yep

 

francesno: HEY

 

\------------------------------------

 

pepperpotts: so

 

pepperpotts: what happened??

 

togetherinparis: i

 

togetherinparis: i kissed her

 

pepperpotts: you did???

 

georgeswashingturnt: thats great!!!

 

georgeswashingturnt: time to start planning the wedding

 

togetherinparis: wait

 

togetherinparis: you didn’t hear the full story

 

togetherinparis: i kissed her, she kissed back, but when i pulled away, she looked sad

 

togetherinparis: then she ran away

 

pepperpotts: why???

 

togetherinparis: i don’t know

 

togetherinparis: maybe she actually didn’t like me

 

georgeswashingturnt: yeah right

 

georgeswashingturnt: when she’s been making googly eyes at you since you first met

 

georgeswashingturnt: she has to like you

 

georgeswashingturnt: i just know it

\------------------------------------------------------

**Private Chat between francesyes and pianoprodigy at 9:47 pm**

 

pianoprodigy: hey why weren’t you there to see me beat Phillipé’s ass

 

francesyes: i felt a little sick so i stayed in my dorm

 

pianoprodigy: uh huh

 

pianoprodigy: what’s the real story

 

francesyes: that is the real story

 

pianoprodigy: Frances

 

pianoprodigy: I can tell when someone is bullshitting me

 

francesyes: ugh fine

 

francesyes: ana kinda kissed me

 

pianoprodigy: thats great!!!

 

pianoprodigy: what’s the problem then???

 

francesyes: it’s not great

 

francesyes: um

 

francesyes: the reason’s kinda hard to explain

 

francesyes: but i’ll try

 

francesyes: i ran away from ana after she kissed me because

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> do u hate me yet
> 
> i bet u do
> 
> go ahead and tell me in the comments below!!!11!1!!!
> 
> please please comment
> 
> i'm so lonely
> 
> anyways since this is early, the next chapter may be up on Thursday or Friday. I'm betting on Friday.
> 
> Come talk to me about my fanfics at my Tumblr, kaifightsthesky.tumblr.com.


End file.
